Roughley Remebrance
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: Team Roughley fic! AU set two years after DWTS 17. For Derek - all roads lead to Ms. Riley. But he's only just realized it.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I miss Team Roughley. This story had been in my Doc Manager for a minute now, so I decided to finally finish it and share it with ya'll. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters (people actually, but ya'll know what I mean. lol) Just the story, so please don't try to sue me :)

Sitting inside Frank Fat's Restaurant, Derek took in the sights and wasn't shocked that Mark was late for their planned lunch. Looking at the time on his phone, he decided to check in on twitter while he waited on his boy to show up.

Derek was taking a break from DWTS and going back to basics by competing again. There was just one snag with that plan - he couldn't seem to find a partner. No, there wasn't a shortage of willing and available female dancers. It just seemed as if each woman that auditioned for the position was missing something. He couldn't put his finger on it - they all just felt a bit.._off_

This feeling of his was the reason for the decision to take a break. Nothing crazy - just a week or two to give himself time to rest before auditioning more potential partners again.

While looking in on his twitter feed, he saw a post form his last DWTS partner that brought a smile to his face. Over the last two years since he and Amber took home that mirrorball trophy, they still managed to keep in touch. Mostly through text and twitter, but it worked for them with the schedules and lives that they have.

'This touring has been CRAZY! lol But I love it and all ya'll for the love and support. Now where the pre emmy party at?!'

He wasn't surprised when he heard that she was nominated for best new artist at the Emmys this year. Her album went platinum about 3 weeks after its release. The radio stations played her singles in heavy rotation and the media couldn't seem to get enough of Ms. Riley these days.

He noticed that they both were in LA at the same time and he was free the night of the big event. Almost on auto pilot - he retwitted her message with one of his own.

'Congrats! When you know where the party's going to be let me know - I wanna party too! lol'

Mark finally showed up and they placed their orders.

"I see you've been busy with trying to get a plus 1 to the Emmys through twitter." Mark said.

"Wait - what are you talking about man?"

"I'm talking about you asking to be part of Ms. Amber's entourage to the Emmys. And dude - inviting yourself through twitter? That's just SO wrong!" Mark laughed at the confused look on Derek's face.

"I was only joking Mark. I saw her post and realized it was happening this week, so I sent my congrats."

"Well if you don't want to go, I wouldn't mind taking your spot. Check your feed man."

Derek took out his phone and got online. A few minutes after he posted that message - it had 200 likes, 30 reposts, and an RT from MsAmberPRiley herself saying, "I'll call you Der :) Be sure to get out your dancing shoes!"

All he could do was stare at the feed while Mark continued to laugh.

"C'mon now Derek! You knew Amber was gonna reply to you message! And you're on your little vacay, so why not have some fun with our favorite partner?"

Derek side eyed Mark before answering, "Okay. First off - she was only MY partner - never yours. Second -"

His rant was cut short when his phone started ringing. When they both saw that it was Amber, Derek had to wrestle his phone away from Mark to accept the call. Shaking his head at his friends' antics, he finally answered, "Hi there Champ!"

"Hey Der! You free for a minute or two?"

Once he hung up, he had the details needed for the party. And Mark was his plus one.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later he and his plus one showed up to the Fluxx's huge Pre Emmys Party. The place was in full swing!

Champagne was flowing and DJ Feel was wearing the crowd out with some of the best mixes.

"Hey Amber!" shouted Mark

Of course Mark would see her first.

Derek inwardly groaned. She was with Chris, Naya, Kevin, and Jenna. He couldn't even get a good look at her since Mark made sure to give her a bear hug.

When they parted though..

To say that she was stunning would have been an insult in his opinion.

Her hair was gathered softly to one side with a slight bang in the front that seemed to tease her eyes. Which were done up to showcase their allure in a flirty yet dramatic way. And her lips.. That shade of plum will haunt his dreams later, but he couldn't stop staring. Especially since that color matched the dress that had the pleasure of housing her curves so tastefully. Finally, he noticed her beloved Jimmy Choo Shoes that seem to make her movements more précised as she began to walk his way.

She made her way to him with a smile that rivaled the sun, "So glad ya'll made it! How are you?" she asked excitedly

As her hands wrapped around his neck - he couldn't help but to pick her up when his found their way around her waist.

The laugh that she let out when he did sounded like heaven to his ears and calmed the butterflies fluttering in his chest.

"I'm great! Thanks for inviting us and congrats again on the nom."

"Well after pretty much inviting yourself - what did you expect? I can't even be mad at ya - it IS the event of the year." Kevin said with a knowingly smile.

Everyone laughed and made their way to their VIP table. After sitting and receiving their drinks, Chris stood up to make a toast, "Let's celebrate the woman who brought us here tonight. Whether she wins or not - she will still be one of the most talented, genueine, and phoenomial people that I know. To my sister Amber!"

"Thank you Chris - I love you! These last few years have been awesome, and I am thankful that I get to celebrate them with such amazing people. It's a blessing that I will never take for granted. Thank you all for being here tonight." Amber said while fighting back tears.

"Ms. Riley - don't you start tearing up now! You know once you do that Naya and Chris will be right behind you." joked Jenna

Everyone started laughing again and all Derek could do was stare at Amber. To see her after so much time has past, and she was just as humble and beautiful as when they first met. She took his breath away.

A melodic jazz vs. hip hop mix of 'Small of my Back' started to play and it shook him out of his trance. Amber was reaching for his hand when she asked, "You ready to do this again?"

"With you? Always. Let's go!" he answered with a wink.

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Kevin and Mark were together shaking their heads sadly as everyone else from the table cheered them on. Derek wasn't sure what dance to lead with and Amber chose that moment to look up at him and say, "It's been a minute since I've really danced, so be gentle with me."

Hearing her say that brought back memories of their first time practicing the Rumba. It was also her first time leading a dance, and she was nervous as ever. They decided to keep it slow and simple, while still showing her sensual side. He was more nervous than her that night once he saw her costume and had her so close to his chest. Having those memories washing back to shore in his mind only fueled his desire to make this dance that much better.

As the chrous kicked in Derek picked up his movement and Amber followed. She began by quickly jetting out her feet and then swaying her hips. Grabbing her right hand, he decided to change their dance to the Salsa. The way that her eyes lit up when he smiled at her told him that his choice was spot on. When the next verse took over, he pulled her in closer for the Rumba again. With each extention of their arms down to their hips, there was a warm and eurphoic feeling from his chest all the way down to his..

Just seconds before his thoughts could embrass him in front of everyone the chrous came back on and Amber lead them back to the Salsa.

He loved how carefree and fun dancing with her was! Amber knew her body and wasn't afraid of what it could do. That allowed him to enjoy the moment too and not focus only on making sure that the movements were correct technically. In that instant - he had found what he was missing.

The tenacity, fun, and humbleness of Amber Riley.

He suddenly felt the vibrations of his partners' laughter through his chest. He also heard cheering and noticed that a new song was playing.

"Man coach - even I have to admit that that was HOT! Thank you." she said while catching her breath.

Glancing down at her beaming face and trying to steady his racing heart - he replied softly, "I'm only as good as my partner, so the thanks goes to you."

Walking hand to hand back to their table, Derek knew then that it wouldn't matter who he chose to dance with for future competitions.

Because he would never feel the way that he did dancing with anyone as he just did with his partner tonight.


	3. Author's Note

Heya!

Just wanted to let you guys know that I am going to be adding a chapter soon to this story!

Also, there is another Roughley story (yes it's a oneshot-lol) that I'm working on too.

I'm a little nervous because I've never written anything like this before (hint,hint) so I am taking my time before I post it for ya'll.

And thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This story was suppose to be a one shot. Then I decided that it would be better to break it up into two chapters. And after seeing all the reviews for more - I decided to keep the chapters coming! LOL

In my head I always picture Naya and Jenna to be more how I write them, so I'm sorry if it seems extremely OOC for even IRL to some of ya'll.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, love and for pushing me to write more! Now Enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (Obviously - they're real peeps-lol).

Amber was glowing. No one had to tell her - she just knew it.

Her dreams were coming to life, she had some of the greatest friends, and the world finally had taken notice of her.

Every day she was receiving letters from her fans thanking her for being herself and how she inspired them to do the same.

While sitting at their VIP table, Amber couldn't help but to thank God yet again for the many blessings that he bestowed upon her.

And after dancing with Derek - she thought for a second that there was a more meaningful look in his eyes..

"Girl, no. It's just an adrenaline rush from the dance. Mixed with the champagne you had before - that's all." she quickly told herself.

"So Mama A - is there something that you want to tell us?" Naya asked her.

"Yeah - something along the lines of how long has it been since Derek started breaking you off!" Jenna added with a smirk.

Thankfully the guys were looking over the drinks menu and talking to one another, so they didn't catch the start of what she was sure to be an _interesting_ conversation..

Amber decided to pretend that she didn't know what either one of her girls were going on about, so she asked, "Alright you two - what are ya'll talking about?"

Naya looked at Derek and then back to her before saying, "You and the newest member to your Harem - Mr. Hough."

"I mean - seriously Amber! You two on the floor like that just now - **that's** how sex riots get started!" Jenna laughed out.

Now Amber was trying not to blush, or look in the guys' direction. Especially after she noticed that Kevin seemed to be side-eyeing her and Derek simultaneously.

Once Jenna and Naya had stopped giggling, she tried to set them straight. "Ya'll are crazy! We're just friends. Good friends - that's it."

"You better tell Kevin that." Jenna said. "Because he seems ready to rumble with your 'good friend' over there."

"Now you need to stop Jenna! Derek and I are _just friends_. And so is Kevin for that matter. They're my boys! I wouldn't go there with them. " Amber said.

"Amber, are you trying to tell us that you never even **thought** of being with Derek? Not even once when you were on Dancing With the Stars together?" Naya asked.

She was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Amber didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to give these two more reason to go thinking that she and Derek were together either..

_Of course_ she thought about what being with Derek was like! He was kind, funny, passionate about his profession, and the man was FINE! Yeah she obviously thought about it. How could she not? The first time that she really started to think about him that way was during rehearsals for the Samba. After he said how he would be whatever she needed.. Her wall, her support, her bar, whatever she needed him to be..That week she was ready to walk and he saw to it that she didn't. And after rehearsals they would talk over lunch and he would make her laugh with impressions of the judges. It reminded her of someone else that she had gotten close to from work, and she immediately checked herself from thinking of Derek that way. No way was she going to go there again!

Just because she managed to put those thoughts far away doesn't mean that they stayed there either.

Not only did she think about it - she sometimes imagined it too. Thoughts of cooking him dinner, being snuggled on the couch together watching their favorite movies, and even what their first outing with her or his family would be like as a couple... Thanks to the comments from Naya and Jenna - she was brought back to their dance a few minutes ago.

Something was different. Felt different. Amber just summed it up to them not dancing together in awhile. Looking back now, the feeling wasn't from awkwardness, no, it was..more of a confirmation. A soft yet sudden reminder that she could not seem to shake.

"Okay. What if I have given some thought to maybe being with Derek? What woman hasn't?" she admitted

Jenna and Naya both perked up to this not-so-surprising news. "Finally she admits it folks! Don't leave us hanging - were these just PG thoughts, or are there a few NC-17's in there too?" Jenna asked with a wink.

"Girl..get your mind out of the gutter! And this stays between us - okay?"

Naya decided to chime in, "You should let him know Amber. Trust us - you are not the only one to think about it. It's obvious that he has too."

"I can't. Ya'll know my policy - I don't date people that I have a professional relationship with. They never end well and I don't want the drama."

"Not all of them Ber. Sean and I are a pretty good example of that." Naya said.

"Kevin and I also dated, and even though it didn't take we are still great friends." Jenna added.

"I know..Sigh. It's just.."

"You're scared." Naya answered for her.

"Alright! Yes, I'm scared. How could I not be -with his dating history - what if I'm just a novelty to him? What happens then?"

Her girls looked at each other and then to her. Jenna spoke first. "Okay, a couple things. You are not a novelty. Second - after all the time that you've spent with Derek, do you really think he sees you that way? And third -"

"Do you want to be left wondering what could have been if you had just faced your fears and asked him out? Isn't that one of the reasons you did DWTS in the first place? It scared you, and you decided to not live in a place of fear?" Naya finished.

They were right.

Amber knew that, but it didn't make it any easier having to hear it all out loud.

She looked over at the guys again and was met by Derek's stare.

Those piercing blue eyes of his had left her stunned before, but tonight..if he hadn't looked away first - she would still be trapped in them.

Her feelings from after their dance earlier were back.

And in full force.

Amber turned her attention to her girls, and they didn't even try to hide the smug 'I tried to tell ya so' looks on their faces.

"Sigh..okay. I'll talk to him later. And see what happens."

Naya had the biggest grin on her face and Jenna was doing a celebration shimmy in her seat!

Amber had no idea on how exactly she was going to approach Derek about these feelings. She just knew that if she wanted a decent night's sleep tonight after that last glance of his - she had to find out if there could be more to their relationship.


End file.
